L'Occasion
by Didou614
Summary: 'Jesus Christ' (with the british accent, of course). Oui, ils avaient besoin de ça. Sentir le chemin chaud de la main glacée, les tremblements du plaisir intense et éphémère, les mèches humides chatouillant la peau, les chuchotements et les gémissements glissés entre deux baisers. Sans tendresse, mais pas sans amour. [Simon x Kieren]


Pairing : Simon Monroe x Kieren Walker

Type : One-shot

Infos : Se passe, au début de leur relation (Saison 2, Episode 3/4). Les sensations que ne sont pas censées ressentir les PDS ne sont pas toutes respectées (sinon ça serait un peu compliqué !). De toute façon : « I do what I want ». – DIDOU

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dominic Mitchell.

Chansons d'inspiration :

\- Hozier : Take me to church

\- Hozier : Angel of small death

\- Hozier : To be alone

\- Keaton Henson : Kronos

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**L'Occasion**

Simon venait d'inviter Kieren à rentrer dans son bungalow, il le guida vers la cuisine compressée. En s'appuyant contre un petit buffet, Kieren demanda :

\- Amy n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Elle est partit en ville, chercher de la neurotriptyline.

Kieren balaya la piécette du regard.

\- Tu ne te sens pas trop à l'étroit ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. (Il sourit) Tu me proposes autre chose ?

L'intéressé lui renvoya son sourire et détourna ses yeux cachés par ce voile couleur noisette, la question pouvant être interprétée de diverses façons. Simon trouvait cette expression de fausse gêne amusante, il s'approcha silencieusement. Mais Kieren le voyait venir, et secoua la tête en un non catégorique. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, Simon fût arrêté par ces mots soufflés : « Ne fais pas ça. »

Des pupilles pâles se levèrent vers ses jumelles. Le temps se suspendit un instant, ils se fixèrent et essayèrent de se convaincre l'un l'autre. Simon fit mine d'abandonner et se redressa. Il tendit ses mains vers Kieren, l'incitant à les saisir, ses yeux blancs le dévoraient du regard. Le plus jeune hésita, il se méfiait de ce grand sourire joueur qu'affichait son hôte. En soupirant, il prit finalement les mains froides qui lui étaient offertes, qu'est-ce que Simon avait en tête ? Ce dernier recula jusqu'au milieu de la pièce en entraînant son ami avec lui. Le vent soufflait dehors, le linge mouillé virevoltait au-dessus de l'herbe.

Kieren regarda avec une certaine perplexité le « disciple » observer ses doigts blancs et fins et ses poignets précédant ses cicatrices mortelles. Le blond en fit alors de même avec le grand homme, il regarda son visage, les traits fins qui l'entouraient, le contraste avec cette peau de glace et ses cheveux de charbon. Soudain Kieren frissonna, il fronça ses sourcils en comprenant qu'il s'agissait des pouces de Simon qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, dans ses cicatrices de désespoir. Il lui rappela :

\- Tu le sais que ça ne me fait rien.

Sans crier garde, Simon glissa l'une des mains de Kieren sous son pull, au milieu du dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais il sentit la réponse de ses mains, une plaie des plus profondes se faisait sentir sous ses doigts. Kieren ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout montré de mes cicatrices.

Le blond descendit son index en suivant le fossé de chair, jusqu'à la fin c'est-à-dire le creux des reins. Puis Kieren se rendit compte de sa respiration irrégulière, il sortit vivement sa main, comme si quelqu'un les avaient surpris. Des pensées traversèrent son esprit embrouillé : « Non, il veut me convertir. » Il se recula et prit le chemin de la sortie. « C'est son jeu à lui. »

Simon tenta de le retenir. Il lui saisit l'avant-bras, mais Kieren le repoussa d'une puissance que très peu soupçonnerait, comme le jour où il avait poussé Garry sur la table du bar, il lui lança : « Je ne rentrerais pas dans ta 'secte belliqueuse' ! » (Ça c'est du vocabulaire ! Et toc. Gnié). Il ouvrit ensuite la porte du bungalow mais son prédateur n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper si facilement. Il claqua la porte en suivant et bloqua Kieren contre celle-ci, Simon lui prit ses poignets pour les croiser au-dessus de sa proie. Kieren hoqueta de surprise lorsque leurs nez se croisèrent. Des lèvres glacées mais gourmandes, dévoraient celles de Kieren qui se débattait comme il pouvait, mais c'est comme si ce baiser sauvage lui volait petit à petit sa force et sa volonté. Kieren finit par le mordre à la lèvre inférieure, il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle. Avec une main, le brun tenait toujours fermement les poignets de Kieren et avec l'autre il se toucha la lèvre ensanglantée, pour voir les dégâts. Simon sourit à l'homme qui lui faisait face, ce qui ne le rassura pas pour autant. Il murmura sur un ton amusé : « D'accord. »

Doucement, Simon infiltra sa main sous le pull fin de son partenaire, toujours bloqué contre la porte, il s'amusait à effleurer sa peau, chatouiller ses côtes et pénétrer son nombril de son index. Kieren lança un regard noir, son ventre pâle se creusait lorsque la main vile s'approchait, le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Puis il sentit le visage de Simon s'approcher de son oreille, très près, il entendit dans un murmure : « Depuis trop longtemps on se regarde en sachant tous les deux ce qui finira par arriver Kieren. Je ne laisserais pas passer cette occasion aujourd'hui. »

La phrase suivante fût prononcée en un souffle brûlant, à peine audible : « Tu en as besoin autant que moi. »

Ses mots eurent leurs effets, Kieren lâcha toute pression, alors Simon libéra ses poignets.

« Tu as gagné, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je serais un de tes partisans. » Kieren ne laissa pas le temps à Simon de répondre et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Soudain les gestes devinrent vifs, les pas maladroits, les langues taquines, et les mains étaient guidées par le plaisir. Mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva : les deux hommes se mêlèrent bêtement les pieds et tombèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un bruit sourd, mais les gémissements de douleur se muèrent vite en rires. Allongé sur le dos, Simon sourit à leur nouvelle position, Kieren était au-dessus de lui, à califourchon, les mains sur son torse pour rester redressé. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, ce même regard si tentateur, joueur. Un regard quotidien, régulier, depuis leur rencontre au cimetière. Les sourires expirèrent, Kieren se pencha doucement pour prendre les lèvres qu'il enviait tellement, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter, comme pour le faire taire. Kieren interrogea Simon de ses grands yeux noisette. Voilà ce qu'il répondit : « Enlèves-les. Ce n'est pas toi. »

Il fît glisser sa main le long du buste du blond qui hésita quelque secondes, puis amena ses doigts à ses yeux pour enlever ses lentilles, il les glissa dans la petite boîte qui demeurait dans poche et la fit voler au meuble le plus proche. Deux mains se calèrent de chaque côté de la tête de Simon, et les pupilles claires approchèrent ses semblables. Pour finir ce qui avait été commencé, l'homme aux cheveux de charbon frotta le visage de son amant qui se laissa faire docilement, pour faire disparaître cette poudre ridicule. Ce dernier prit la douce initiative, d'embrasser le front de Simon avant de l'embrasser près de son nez, et pour finir, sur ses lèvres. En se redressant légèrement, Kieren remarqua l'expression de surprise qu'afficha l'homme en dessous de lui, comme s'il ne méritait pas cette douceur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu d'aussi chaste et innocent.

\- Ca fait toujours du bien.

\- Je vais te montrer moi, ce qui fait du bien.

En prononçant cette phrase, Simon fit basculer Kieren sur le côté pour échanger leurs places. Une bouche avare vint mordiller le cou du blond qui sourit en pensant que Simon était bien plus doué que lui dans ce domaine. Un rythme rapide de respiration, bien connu, refit surface. Kieren prit le bout du pull du « disciple » pour le faire glisser vers le haut, il dévoila un torse lacté aux traits fins. Simon fit de même avec celui de Kieren qui se laissa faire, ce dernier entoura ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qui lui faisait tant de bien, pour encore plus le sentir contre lui. Les deux hommes tremblaient de désir. Conscient ou non, leurs bassins commencèrent à bouger, à chercher encore plus loin. Tout comme la main de Simon qui se perdit vers les côtes traversa le ventre et atterrit à hauteur des hanches de Kieren qui respirait difficilement. Et le fait d'occuper sa bouche de cette manière ne l'aida pas.

Sans le savoir, Kieren titillait l'une des zones les plus sensibles du jeune Monroe : son palais. A chaque moment qu'il fût touché, une bouffée de chaleur se propageait dans le corps du brun, et à chaque bouffée de chaleur, son pantalon devint plus étroit. Jamais les deux jeunes hommes ne furent aussi fiévreux.

A un moment, Kieren perdit les pédales et manipulé par le désir, son corps ondulât un peu trop intensément, puis vint se heurter contre le ventre de Simon. Pendant un instant ils cessèrent tout mouvement, et se regardèrent avec surprise. Puis Simon posa sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Kieren avec un sourire taquin. Il s'agissait de la même dureté qui avait heurté son ventre, le détail de ce geste irréfléchi fit comprendre à Simon qu'il devait passer à la vitesse supérieur, car comme le fit remarquer Kieren à ce moment-là, son corps s'impatientait. Des doigts vinrent tapoter le bas ventre du cadet puis ils jouèrent avec l'élastique de son boxer avec une lenteur calculée. L'invité commença à en avoir assez du malin plaisir que prenait Simon à le faire patienter de la sorte. Il retranscrit sa demande par un regard intense, il suppliait qu'il agisse.

C'est ainsi qu'un bouton fût défait. Sans retenue, Simon prit le membre de Kieren et le caressa doucement. Ce contact était difficile à supporter, c'était un soulagement et une torture à la fois. Kieren ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter, ses pieds se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes, ses jambes se pliaient et venaient même parfois se presser sur l'arrière, et les cuisses de l'homme qui était au-dessus de lui, le faisant légèrement basculer en avant. La caresse de Simon devint plus précipitée, et cela fit chavirer le blond, il arqua le dos et tenta d'étouffer ses gémissements en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Simon se délectait de voir son effet sur le blond. Puis il lui avoua : « Il n'y a que moi pour t'entendre. »

Mais Kieren le regardait avec méfiance, il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Alors Le brun pressa ses doigts autour du membre dur de l'entêté, qui grimaça en fermant les yeux avec force, et émit une complainte opprimée. Simon l'observait d'un air amusé, cela pouvait sembler malsain mais il éprouvait un vif plaisir à le faire souffrir par ses délices. Il allait recommencer lorsqu'il croisa le regard menaçant de Kieren.

« Tu devrais céder. » l'avertit Simon, le sourire en coin.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, il n'appréciait pas le fait que ce tortionnaire finisse toujours par avoir ce qu'il désirait. C'était agaçant.

Tel un chat voulant une caresse, Simon poussa la main du visage de Kieren avec le bout de son nez (ses mains à lui étant trop occupées, Gnié) pour lui prendre ses lèvres fougueusement. A ce moment Kieren se mit à sérieusement penser que son but était de l'asphyxier.

Joue contre joue, Simon sentit la fin, Kieren arrivait à ses limites. Les gestes s'accélérèrent, allèrent crescendo. Il profita de ces derniers gémissements, qui étaient si proches de son oreille. Souvent les plus francs, ils l'électrisaient plus que toute autre chose. Alors qu'une main se perdit dans les cheveux à Simon, l'autre s'agrippait à son cou. Kieren sentit une brûlure parcourant son corps, qui se contracta une dernière fois.

'_Jesus Christ' (with the british accent, of course)._

_Oui, ils avaient besoin de ça. Sentir le chemin chaud de la main glacée, les tremblements du plaisir intense et éphémère, les mèches humides chatouillant la peau, les chuchotements et les gémissements glissés entre deux baisers. Sans tendresse, mais pas sans amour. _

* * *

**Didou**

(Le pauvre Simon n'aura pas sa part du gâteau, du moins pas aujourd'hui…)

Un avis à donner ? Ça me ferait énormément plaisir :3


End file.
